Magic's Essence
by Mystic Winds
Summary: PG to be safe. A muggle some how gets through all of the school's wards, but she's no ordinary muggle. Is she the final key to destroy Voldemort, and what makes her unusual even among wizards? RR
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I know I'm supposed to be writing more chapters for Past Times but I really couldn't stop thinking about this story. So, I guess you'll have to live with this story's chapter and perhaps more before I update on the other story. Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: Don't own HP only the characters you don't recognize from the books.

Note: This is in a world where the HP books don't exist. Harry Potter however is quite real.

Somewhere in Scotland…

"Scott I'm…going to…kill you when….we get to the cabin," Came a girl's voice from behind a large hill in breathless spurts of anger.

"We haven't gone that far, Lee." Scott was at the top of the hill looking down at his friend, Leona, looking bright and energetic still much to Leona's annoyance.

"Not that far?! Do you call three miles with this infernal pack on my back not that far?!" Leona's voice was reaching a dangerous octave that made Scott slightly wince. Man was he going to get it. He had to think quickly if he wanted to distract her from killing him. He found it in the form of some ruins in the distance by a dirty looking lake.

"Hey Lee, get up here and take a look at this," He shouted back down to his friend, still half-way down the trail on the side of the hill. She grumbled and made her way to the top, all the way imaging a giant hand squashing her friend for his cruelty. If it weren't for him, she would have been touring the civilized way instead of back-packing across this part of Scotland. He'd pay in the end she'd make sure of it. This thought was lost from her mind though when she saw the ruins. A smile spread across her once gloomy face and all tiredness and soreness was forgotten. A glint of amazement and adventure that usually meant trouble filled her brown eyes as she took in the sight before her. 

"Wow." Her friend hid a smile of relief as he saw that it worked, not noticing the dangerous look in her eyes. He watched as Leona moved as close as the top of the hill would let her to get a better look. The stones that she assumed must have made a brilliant fortress or such at one time were scattered everywhere and the few remaining walls looked ready to crumble any minute. A lake lay in front of it, murky and turning green, and to the side the forest circled about it. She turned to Scott with the grin growing wider by the minute.

"How 'bout we go check it out," Her smile vanished when he shook his head, "Why not?" 

"I'd rather have you kill me."

"Oh come on. It'll be fun."

"For you, yes. You've already seen it from here, so can't we just get to the cabin? Besides, it's probably off limits. I doubt whoever owns that land would appreciate two sixteen year olds wandering around their property."

"There's probably not even anyone around. No one will notice if we just get a closer look. Besides, you owe me for making me agree on this form of traveling." She put on her best pout and puppy dog eyes and hoped he would agree. After awhile his stern look broke and he started laughing.

"Fine, but not too long." Leona squealed in glee and quickly hugged her friend, giving him a peck on the cheek. He smiled again and this time followed his friend who was now bubbling with energy.

~*~

They were wandering on what looked like an overgrown deer trail, Leona still in the front. Scott was brooding a bit behind her, occasionally mumbling things about how they'd reach the cabin after dark if this took too long. She ignored him though, continuing on. She glimpsed the ruins occasionally through some trees as they moved along. It hadn't come into view for quite some time now though, and she was beginning to worry that maybe they were lost. Being Scott, as usual, he 'kindly' voiced her worries.

"Leona, are you sure we're still heading towards it?"

"Uhhh…" She stopped when she got a glimpse of something. She looked and there it was, "Yes, positive." She stood there for a moment and looked at the patch of ruins she could see now. She suddenly had this odd feeling that what she was seeing wasn't quite right; as if something was off about it. Squinting her eyes she tried to figure out what might be giving her this feeling. Her eyes widened in shock as for a moment the ruins flashed and revealed an amazing looking castle.

"Did you see that?!"

"See what?" Leona looked at her friend, who looked questioningly at her.

"It changed. For a second it looked like this big castle instead of ruins."

"Did you drink enough water? You aren't feeling light-headed are you?" Leona glared at Scott, who held his hands up in defense.

"I _saw_ a castle."

"Sorry, but all I see is some piles of stone. Are you sure you're feeling all right?"

"I'm fine," she said between gritted teeth, "Let's just keep going, alright?" Scott didn't reply, just followed Leona further down the trail. She kept quiet too, for different reasons though. She had seen a castle. Why hadn't Scott seen it though, and why did it just flash in like that and then out? Maybe she was just going mad, she didn't know. She shook that thought off as soon as she thought is though. No, she wasn't crazy. She'd seen it and she knew that it wasn't some figment of her imagination. Focusing her thoughts on getting to the ruins, she locked her eyes on the trail before her.

~*~

It was getting darker and they still weren't to the ruins. Leona knew they were getting closer though. Scott continued to complain.

"Why don't we just go? We can come back tomorrow." Leona shook her head.

"I want to check it out. We're almost there anyways. Oh, look up there." Up ahead was a red and white sign. They stopped as the reached it.

"No Trespassing. Well, I guess we're not going to, now are we?" Scott started to turn around but was stopped by Leona's hand gripping his arm.

"Oh come on, no one's here. It isn't going to hurt to just look around." Scott shook his head this time.

"Didn't you see the fine print," he pointed to the sign, "Trespassers will be fined. Now, I don't know about you but I don't want to have to pay."

"Fine then, I'll go by myself." With this she turned around and headed past the sign by herself. She was about a yard past the sign when she stopped and turned back towards her friend with a confused look on her face.

"Is something wrong, Lee?"

"No, it's just… I have the strangest feeling I forgot something. I didn't have it until now," She just shook her head, "It's just a feeling I guess, probably nothing. Will you just come on?" Scott sighed and began to follow her again. He got about half-way to where she was when he suddenly stopped and turned around. Then he started walking fast back up the trail. Leona watched in confusion for a moment before she found her voice again.

"Where are you going?" 

"I forgot something I needed to do," He shouted back to her, continuing on up the trail. Leona looked shocked. Forgot something? How could he have forgotten something? He was the most organized person she knew.

"We haven't checked out the ruins yet though!" He didn't answer though, just kept on going until he disappeared behind some trees. Leona sighed and looked back behind her to the continuing trail. She should probably follow him but she was so close to seeing the ruins. He's probably just heading towards the cabin anyways and she could always catch up. She did have a map after all. So, with that thought she headed down the opposite way of her friend towards the ruins. 

As she went along, the urge that something was forgotten got slightly stronger but she merely stopped for a moment each time and concentrated on what she was there for and it mysteriously went away. She didn't think this was of any importance though, and just continued on. Soon she reached a curve in the trail and as soon as she reached it, there it was. The ruins. She smiled and continued down the trail. A slight pressure, almost like she was moving through water, suddenly enveloped her as she came to a certain point in the trail. She closed her eyes, feeling a bit surprised by this sensation outside of water and continued to press on telling herself that it was her imagination and there was no resistance. The feeling suddenly disappeared and she opened her eyes first in relief and then in shock. The castle that she had only seen in a flash now stood before her in all its glory.

"Wow." That's all she could say about this enchanting place before her. Lights shown from windows and other ones were slowly lighting up too as it became darker. All she could do for the moment was stare at it in surprise. She hadn't imagined it before then. She finally came to her senses and slowly started towards the castle, finding this all surreal the entire time. Scott would never believe what he just missed out on.

~*~

Professor Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk, working on some papers when the Potions master entered the room and not in a bright mood either.

"Ah Severus, what can I do for you?" Professor Snape stormed up to the headmaster's desk and stopped only when he was a foot away from it.

"It's that…that Peeves. He's gotten into my storage area and managed to smash some valuable potion supplies. I think it would be best if we got rid of that poltergeist once and for all, Albus." Albus Dumbledore nodded and gave Snape a small, reassuring smile.

"I'm sure we can find a way to keep him out of your valuable things, Severus, but I'm afraid he's going to be staying."

"But how will that be managed? I've searched every book in the library and found nothing." Dumbledore opened his mouth to reply but stopped suddenly, his eyes unfocusing for a moment. He felt a tug in the wards for the school, as if power was suddenly being added to it and then taken away. This had never happened before, in all his time as headmaster and a member of the staff. A frown shone on his face as he reached out with his connection to the schools' magic, something that came with the position of headmaster, and examined the other wards. The distraction one, up further had recently turned away someone from what it told him. Something was different though. It seemed as if there had been a flux in the power of that before, just like what had happened with the barrier that prevented muggles from seeing the real Hogwarts.

"Albus, what's wrong?" Albus finally realized that he still had Snape waiting in front of him.

"Tell the teachers to get the students into their dorms. There's been a disturbance in the schools' wards." Snape paled as he heard this.

"You don't suppose something dark has gotten past the safety wards do you?" Dumbledore just shook his head.

"I'm not sure, it's never happened before, whatever it is. Now hurry and tell all the staff and then meet me out on the school grounds." Snape complied and made his way to the staff room. Dumbledore then quickly made his way down to the grounds, hoping that whatever was causing the disturbance wouldn't be evil.

~*~

Leona wandered around the castle looking for a main entrance. She soon found it, two big wooden doors in the distance. She figured that Scott was probably at the cabin by now and she could call him from here to tell him that she'd be there and to not worry. Some place this big had to have a phone. She just hoped the owners were friendly.

~*~ 

The students had been gathered up from the halls and library, the few that stayed out this late or were allowed to, and sent to their dorms. There was much protest but they complied and were told they needed to stay in their common rooms for the remainder of the night. The heads of house then told the head boys and girls what to tell the students, since they were obviously going to have questions, and headed out to the grounds with their wands out. They finally reached the entrance and exited, heading towards the headmaster.

"What is it, Albus," McGonagall asked with a worried expression on her face.

"A disturbance has been made in all of the wards. A fluctuation of energy you might say." He seemed calm as he gazed out at the night.

"How is this possible? Nothing can disturb the wards." Dumbledores' gaze went to their Charms teacher, Professor Flitwick. He nodded gravely.

"Yes, nothing has before but it seems it's possible. What do you think may have happened, Professor Lupin?" Remus Lupin stood to the side of Professor Sprout, thinking over the matter. He had been called back that year after the dreaded Umbridge had ruined the schools' DADA class the year before.

"I'm not sure. I've never heard of dark wizards doing this to the wards of Hogwarts before. A fluctuation, you say?" Albus nodded, "Hmmm, well it doesn't seem like it would do damage though."

"I suppose so. It merely added power and then took it back, not extracting any of the power except that which was added. It's what caused this that worries me though. You don't…" Albus was cut off from what he was about to say though from a shout from one of the teachers, who was pointing towards a figure that was now running towards the Forbidden Forest. Some of the teachers began running towards it, trying to stop it. If it was heading towards the Forbidden Forest, then it was likely that it had come from there and was most likely evil. Several stuns were sent towards the figure, which all missed. Snape, also running to get the figure, pulled up to the front of the group in a near sprint and shot a stunning spell towards the person. This one hit and the person stopped. Seeing that he had hit the person, Snape headed towards the figure again, assuming it would fall soon. To his surprise the figure seemed to glow for a moment and continued to head towards the forest.

"How…How'd they do that," Snape shouted in surprise. Lupin caught up with him and saw the figure still running.

"Perhaps they're part giant." Snape shook his head.

"That figure looks far too small to be a giant."

"Giants are the only being I know of that's immune to stunning spells. Come on, we need to catch them!" Lupin started running again towards the person who was now merely yards away from the forest.

"But they glowed, giants don't glow!" Snapes' shouts fell on deaf ears so he just followed, trying to catch up.

~*~

Apparently they weren't friendly. She had attempted to approach a group that had exited from the doors that she was going towards but one of them shouted and she panicked. Now they were chasing after her and shooting at her too! It was strange though. She'd never seen a weapon that could shoot yellow light before, and one had hit her. It was a feeling she hadn't felt before. For a moment she stopped, feeling this strange tingle. She looked down at her hand, which she discovered glowing a yellow like the light. It faded and she felt surprisingly more powered than before she had been shot by whatever it was. She started running again and from the shouts behind her, apparently this wasn't supposed to happen. She ran a bit faster with the boost of mysterious energy she had received and found herself nearly to the forest. As ominous as it seemed compared to the part she had exited, she didn't care as long as it got her away from them. 

Before she could reach the some-what safety of the trees though, a large figure quickly emerged from the forest right in front of her and she came to an abrupt stop in fear. This person was huge! He towered over her petite 5'2'' figure like a bushy tree. He held a crossbow in his right hand that looked like it could take down a lion and a dog came up beside him that was the size of a small horse. She did all her mind could comprehend at this moment. She screamed and then crumpled to the ground in a faint.

~*~

"Hagrid, thank goodness you came. They almost reached the forest." Lupin finally reached the spot where he heard the figure scream and then collapse and Hagrid leaning over them.

"What, this lil' girl was headin' towards such a dangerous forest?" Lupin now looked down at the figure and found to his surprise a young lady laying there. Her chestnut brown hair covered part of her face, but he could tell she was young and from her figure she was about sixteen or seventeen.

"I thought we had gathered all of the students up." He could imagine how the girls' parents would take to their child receiving such a fright, from the teachers no less, on school grounds.

"If you would have looked closely at her, Lupin, you would have noticed her clothing," Snape said with a sneer. Remus ignored the tone of his least favorite fellow staff member and looked at what the girl was wearing. Where he expected to see school robes were jeans and a denim jacket. On her back was a large pack and a muggle watch was on her wrist.

"A muggle? How though?" Dumbledore now joined them, along with other teachers who couldn't run due to their age. McGonagall's face turned ashen as she saw the girl lying on the ground.

"Remus, were we attacking a student?"

"Not a student, Menerva, but a muggle girl." Her eyes widened as she finally took in the girls' apparel.

"Is she the one that caused the change in the wards?"

"It's possible," Lupin then turned to Snape, "Did you say she… glowed?" Snaped nodded, keeping his eyes locked on the girl.

"I've never seen anyone, not even the strongest wizard, do that before. I hit her with a strong stunning spell and she seemed to…"

"To what, Severus," Dumbledore gently encouraged.

"Absorb it, sir. Giants deflect it but she absorbed it," Snapes brow crinkled as he continued to stare at the girl, as if this would unlock some secret to why the girl had been able to resist the spell, "I don't think this is an ordinary muggle."

A/N: So, how's it so far? I think this is possibly the longest chapter I've ever written, yes! I hope you liked it and please, please take the time to review 'cause I want to know what you think! I'll try to get back to you with either a next chapter for this or Past Times really, really soon.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Next Chapter! Yes! Ok, enjoy and don't worry I'll get to Past Times. You can expect the next chapter for that either this weekend or within next week.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything but Leona and her friend Scott. If anymore people show up that you don't recognize it's most likely because I own them too.

Note: Thank you Nocturnal for being the first to review this story! Many kisses to you!

Chapter 2

"What do you think they have us locked up here for?" Harry and Ron had gone through about five games of wizards' chess, Harry glamorously losing every time, when Ron finally asked this. Harry looked up from one of his pawns shouting at him for 'making them go through this type of torture' every time he played with them to see his friends face filled with worry. Hermione abandoned her book to hear the conversation.

"I'm sure it isn't anything to worry about. Maybe one of Hagrids' animals got loose. He was saying a while ago that he'd be showing us something he described as 'the best animal ever'. By best I'd assume that it's probably something dangerous." Ron gave a snort when he heard this, but grew silent when he saw the disapproving from Hermione.

"Really you too, you shouldn't say stuff like that about a teacher. He's our friend too, no matter how strange his pets can be."

"Don't forget dangerous," Hermione glared at Ron but he continued, "Oh come on, 'Mione. You've got to admit it. I think the safest one he's had so far was Norbert." Harry nodded in agreement, which Hermione only sighed in frustration at.

"We're supposed to be setting examples for the younger students and here you two are talking about our Magical Creatures professors' dangerous animal obsession. We're sixth years, and Ron and I are Prefects. Try to act just a little responsible for once." By now, both of the boys' eyes had gone slightly unfocused from their friends lecture. You'd think they'd be used to it from the amount they received each week. They both nodded, though they had lost interest in what she was saying somewhere after dangerous animal obsession. Before they could say anything else the portrait was swung open at the entrance and Professor McGonagall entered. Everyone that had remained in the common room grew silent and all eyes were on their head of house.

"The problem has been taken care of everyone and there's no need to worry. Now, usually after something has been fixed you are allowed to go about your previous business, but seeing as it is past your curfew you should all head up to bed. Good night." She then made shooing gestures with her hands and several of the students got up and headed towards their dorms. Harry wanted to know what had happened though, and made his way to McGonagall.

"Professor McGonagall, what exactly was the problem?" McGonagall's lips pursed in the way they usually did when she didn't want to say something and Harry's hopes dropped of knowing what was going on. He tried something else, hoping this would work, "After all, whatever it is may have something to do with Voldemort and I might need to know."

"Mr. Potter, if you really want to know you'll have to go to Professor Dumbledore to get the answer because honestly, I'm not sure what I just witnessed down there myself. Not now though, now off to bed you three." She gave each of them a meaningful look and swiftly left.

"What did she mean by that?"

"Whatever it is it's obviously something that's never happened before," Both the boys turned to Hermione as she said this, "She looked a bit shaken up by it too."

"She did?" Hermione groaned in frustration and turned stomping off to the girls' dorms, muttering about 'boys having the smallest span of attention when it came to girls' emotions'.

"I'll see you guys in the morning. Good night." Harry and Ron looked at each other in that way that they usually did when they felt they were in trouble with Hermione and then headed up to their dorm too.

~*~

The first thing that crossed Leona's mind was the thought that she was in a bed. As she grew more conscious she could hear some voices about her, one a clipped off high voice of a woman and the other of a drawling voiced man.

"You tried to revive her earlier, Poppy," The man drawled, almost in a bored manner.

"Yes, but nothing happened. The spell seemed to be absorbed. Strange muggle, that one." Muggle? She must be dreaming because she just heard the most absurd conversation. Deciding she was just asleep still, she tried to ignore the voices and relaxed to go into a deeper sleep.

"Let's try again; really how long can someone stay in a faint?" The man sounded agitated and Leona heard footsteps coming towards her. He said a strange word and she felt a tingle in her body that spread. At first she resisted, as if her body wasn't sure whether what happened was good or bad. Something seemed to click in her head and she immediately knew it was good though, and vaguely knew what it meant. She complied with the urge it sent through her body suddenly once she let it do what it was there for, and woke up entirely.

Her eyes opened up to a face that made her yelp in surprise. A greasy haired man in black towered over her where she lay in a bed. He was pulled back from the bed, much to Leona's relief, and replaced by a woman in white. She scowled at the man for disrupting one of her patients, which Leona guessed she was by the look of the woman's clothing. The woman then turned back to her new patient (A/N: *Cough* Victim *Cough*) with a skeptical eye but a gentle look about her despite the sternness.

"How are you feeling, dear? My name is Madame Pompfrey."

"Uh, never better actually. Where am I?" Madame Pompfrey gave an unbelieving snort as she heard the girls' answer.

"Don't be ridiculous girl. I doubt you'd feel that well after managing to shake off a stunning spell and then fainting. To your question, you're in the hospital wing of Hogwarts School." Leona did feel perfectly fine; better than she had in years. She could hardly believe it herself. Mostly, she couldn't believe what the woman said.

"I'm in a school? How? Last thing I remember was being chased in front of a giant castle." The man loudly cleared his throat and Madame Pomfrey glared at him.

"Yes, it would seem that the teachers thought you were something evil and chased after you. You're inside that castle you saw, that's the school. Now, what's you're name dear?"

"Leona Watson. How could you think I was evil?" Leona held in the laugh that wanted to escape as she waited for them to answer. 

"You were running towards the Forbidden Forest," The greasy man suddenly cut in, "How may I ask, did you get on the school grounds?" He stepped a little closer, but fortunately not as uncomfortably close as before due to the glare that he was getting from Pompfrey.

"I'm sorry, I could see ruins from up on a hill and I wanted to check them out. Then I just… kind of found this in its place," She took in the walls around her with a gesture but then froze for a moment as she realized something, "Oh no, Scott!"

"Scott," The man asked confused.

"My friend that pointed out the ruins to me in the first place."

"Do you mean there's another muggle wandering around the school grounds?"

"What's that word, muggle?"

"Non-magic folk."

"Oh, so would this make you…"

"Magic? Indeed, Severus please tell me you're treating the child kindly." Leona looked to her left where the new voice came from. There stood an elderly man with a long white beard, purple robes, and half moon spectacles on his beak like nose. He reminded her of what she remembered her grandfather was like before he died when she was younger. He seemed to be the most welcoming presence she had had so far. Slowly the man came in beside Leona's bed and smiled down at her, a twinkle ever present in his eyes.

"Welcome Miss…"

"Leona Watson."

"Ah yes, Miss Watson. Welcome, I am Professor Albus Dumbledore the headmaster of this school." 

"If you don't mind, sir, I'd like to know what exactly happened."

"Well, I'm not sure where I should start…"

"How 'bout with how it's possible that I'm in a castle that at first looked like some ruins," suggested Leona.

"Yes, that would be a good way to start. First, Hogwarts has several forms of protection on it, one being a cloaking spell so that non-magic folk can't see the real school. They can still get past it perfectly fine though so we have the distraction spell further out so that muggles don't wander onto school grounds by accident. It would appear though, that you were able to get past this ward."

"Distraction spell?"

"It causes any muggles that approach near the school to suddenly remember an important task they forgot and go off to do that task instead of intruding on the school," Put in the greasy haired man.

"So that's why Scott turned around? Why didn't I though?"

"That's a mystery to us as well. Tell me, what did you feel when you past the no trespassing sign?" Leona blushed as she remembered she wasn't supposed to go past that sign in the first place. Dumbledore didn't show any sign that he was upset though, much to her relief.

"There was a feeling that I forgot something, just a feeling though. Sir, I'm sorry I went past that sign. I had no intention of trespassing on a school."

"It's quite all right, Ms. Watson," He said with a reassuring smile, "That's all you felt, a small feeling?"

"Yes, it did get a bit stronger as I got further down the trail but then it disappeared."

"And were there any other… strong feelings as you proceeded?" Leona nodded.

"Right before I saw, Hogwarts did you say, yeah before I saw the real Hogwarts. It was as if I were walking through water." 'Who names a school Hogwarts?' Leona asked herself, trying to contain her laughter. Dumbledore nodded thoughtfully at her answer and then turned to the greasy man named Severus.

"Severus, would you please inform the house elves that we will be having a guest tonight and to prepare a room? I'm sure Ms. Watson won't need anymore medical attention for today." Severus nodded and exited the room. Pompfrey looked as if she wanted to protest but didn't say anything.

"A guest room? Oh I couldn't possibly stay. My friend would worry, I'm sure I can just go to the cabin."

"I'm afraid it's a bit late to be walking any long distance, especially near the Forbidden Forest. I'm sure we can contact your friend and tell him you'll be staying the night." Leona hesitated to answer. As much as she didn't want to impose on their hospitality, her mind kept reminding her that it was way too dark and far to the cabin. She finally made up her mind though, when the thought of what was in that Forbidden Forest to make it so forbidden crossed her mind. She slowly nodded her head appreciatively.

"Thank you, Professor Dumbledore. I'd love to stay, but just for this night." Dumbledore smiled at her and moved over towards a chair where Leona saw all her things piled.

"Then I believe you'll need these," He pulled out what looked like a stick to Leona and with a swish of his wrist the stuff was gone with a popping noise. "There, they should be in your guest room when you get there." Leona quickly closed her gaping mouth, which she found hanging open in shock much to her embarrassment. 

"Wow," she said in awe, "When you said magic, you meant magic." Albus chuckled at this and then turned to where Severus was now entering the room.

"The room has been prepared, Albus."

"Thank you," He then turned back to Leona, "Leona, Professor Snape will now take you to your room." She nodded and got off the bed, following Snape.

~*~

They were silent most of the way. Leona didn't bother trying to speak to the stiff man that led her. His eyes always seemed to hold disgust when they looked her way. Also, she was too busy taking in her surroundings. Every hall they past through was made of stone and moving pictures hung on the wall. Several of them waved at her, much to her amazement and much to her disgust, a sly looking wizard made a cat call at her. She glared back at his portrait but didn't say anything.

Every stone she stepped on sent an unusual tingle up from her feet to spread across her entire body; a similar feeling that she had gotten from what she assumed to have been a spell that was used on her when she was being chased and the other to wake her. It was different though. Whatever she was feeling was much older and stronger, and seemed to be at the very core of Hogwarts' substance. Why did it feel so familiar to her then?

"Watch that step." Leona was shaken out of her thoughts, stopping before she reached the step Snape spoke of.

"What?"

"It has a tendency to disappear at any moment," the man said this as if her were speaking to a child, much to Leona's annoyance.

"Oh." She didn't bother asking why a step would disappear assuming that she probably didn't want to know. Skipping that step, Leona continued up the stairs behind Snape. After a moment more of silence she finally asked the question she had been rolling around in her mind since she'd woken up.

"Why did I glow?"

"Excuse me?" Snape turned to her with a look of impatient confusion on his face.

"I got shot by… a spell I suppose you call it and I glowed. Was that supposed to happen?" He continued walking for a moment, not answering her.

"No, that wasn't supposed to happen. It was a stunning spell; a strong one too. If you'd bother to listen to Madame Pompfrey you would have known that." Leona ignored his shrewdness and considered what he had just said.

"You were the one that shot me weren't you?" He spun around back towards her, his eyes blazing with anger then. Leona almost yelped but resisted, only moving back a step away from him. She knew as soon as she saw that anger in him she regretted what she'd said.

"If you don't mind, muggle," he spat out the word with disgust, "I'd appreciated it if you would keep your comments and questions to yourself." She nodded hastily, staring at him in shock. Apparently she'd hit a soft spot. He scowled once more at her before turning back around and stalking down the hall. Leona quickly followed, nearly having to run to catch up with his long legged strides.

'Stupid man prid,' she thought agitatedly. He probably didn't want to admit one of his own spells didn't work, and on a girl too. Her thoughts were cut short when Professor Snape stopped in front of a statue of a woman holding a crystal ball. Madame Maxime the Soothsayer, it read on a plaque on the base.

"Divination," said Snape and the statue suddenly sprung to life and moved to the side. He then walked through the door that had been behind her and Leona hesitantly followed. She found herself in a well-sized room with a bed on one wall and on the opposite wall, a desk by a window that showed the starry night outside. Placed in the center of the room was a round table with two chairs, one occupied with Leona's pack and jacket. The room was decorated in forest green and cream colors that softened the appearance of the stone ceiling, walls, and floor. A full length mirror, framed by silver, metal leaves, hung on the wall by the desk. Leona couldn't believe all of this could be behind a statue, and it seemed comfy too.

"The password is Divination," Snapes' voice interrupted her thoughts and she listened to him intently, "The house elves have left you something if you are hungry and will arrive in the morning with your breakfast. The bathroom is behind that mirror. Just hold up your hand in front of it and say the password bubbles; this will also close it. Now, good night." He made a speedy exit, black robes billowing behind him. Leona felt that familiar tingle as he left and found the statue moving to cover the entrance. It wasn't the older tingle she could still feel pulsing from the crevices of the castle though, more like the one that came from the spells. Something Snape had said suddenly rose to the edge of her mind and she crinkled her brow in confusion.

"Did he say house elf? What's a house elf?"

A/N: Please review! I'd love your opinions. Just watch the language and I will love you forever, no matter what you say. Well… okay, maybe I might hold a slight grudge if you say you don't like it, but I'll get over it I promise!  


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey, here's the next chapter. Please, please, please review. I get sad every time I check and don't find any new reviews, please before I start crying *Puppy dog eyes*.

Disclaimer: Don't own HP. Happy now? Yeah, you probably are. If I can't have him though, no one can grrrr! Woops *looks sheepish* Did I say that out loud? Of course, JK Rowling can have him since she owns him. I wonder if she'll let me rent…?

Chapter 3

The night was silent in the Gryffindor dorms... except for one restless body, tossing and turning in its sleep.

_"Sirius!__ No!" Harry tried to grab the figure that he saw falling but he was pulled away. A maniacal laughing echoed in his mind, which made Harry want to claw at his own skull to make it stop. He knew too well who it was._

_"You killed Cedric, you've killed my parents, and I'll kill you," He shouted into the darkness around him. The voice continued to laugh but then words began to form._

_"And you, Potter, killed your godfather!" Harry's knees collapsed and he knelt in the darkness, holding his head. The voice continued to taunt him, telling him how disappointed his parents must be of what he had done, continuing to get louder. Harry shouted for it to stop, but it continued, getting to the point where he felt as if his head would burst. Just when he was about to submit to the taunting, Harry saw a silver prick in the darkness. With relief, he saw a silver stag running towards him. It was his patronus. The voice seemed to cower as the shining form got closer and finally it was gone. This had never happened before in the dreams, usually it continued until Harry woke up. The stag stood before him and Harry slowly got up. He reached out to pet it, hoping that he could actually touched his patronus, but it suddenly moved around him and ran behind him._

_"Wait, where are you going? Don't leave!" Harry spun around to find the stag running towards what appeared to be a pillar of silver mist. The stag stopped once it was beside it and Harry watched in amazement as the pillar twisted and turned, forming into a figure. It was a beautiful young woman that had eyes that glowed amber in her silver face. She wore a dress of swirling silver mist and her wavy, nearly white hair flowed behind her in an invisible wind. One of her delicate hands stretched out towards Harry's stag to pat it on the head, with a smile on her ethereal face. Harry continued to stare in awe as the stag knelt before the girl. With a wave of her hand, the stag stood up and getting closer to her dissipated leaving back a cloud of the silver mist. The mist moved towards the girl and she absorbed it. She then turned and looked at Harry._

_"W-Who are you?" She smiled and drifted closer so that she was only a foot away._

_"It's inside of you Harry, what you need is inside of you." Her voice was like silk when she said this, every word flowing smoothly from her voice._

_"What's inside of me?"_

_"Something I can help unleash for you. Trust your instincts and your heart, Harry." She held up her glowing hand that seemed like transparent, silver glass and placed it on Harry's chest when she said this. He could feel the gentle pressure of it against him, cool and comforting, sending a tingle down his spine.. A soft smile graced her lips as she slowly faded. Harry panicked though and tried to reach out for her asking for her not to go._

_"We'll meet again, Harry." With that, she was nearly gone. Harry tried one last time and tried to grab her arm to keep her there. He felt something solid under his fingers and thought he had finally gotten her._

_"Don't go," He said to her._

"Well, I can't exactly go anywhere if you're holding onto me, mate." _Harry was confused._

Harry opened his eyes to see that he had a grip on Ron's arm. He sheepishly let go and apologized.

"That's all right, Harry. It's time to get up. So, who didn't you want to go?"

"A girl," Harry said with a frown on his face.

"Oh," Ron smiled mischievously, "Anyone I know?" Harry shook his head and lightly punched his friend on the arm.

"Not like that, you git. I don't even know who she was. I'll explain it when we get to breakfast." He got out of bed and quickly got dressed. They both then met Hermione down in the common room and went down to breakfast.

~*~ 

"So, she was made out of mist?" Harry nodded. Hermione and Ron were intently listening to Harry tell them about his dream.

"The kind of mist a pratronus is made out of. It's strange... My stag bowed to her as if she were its queen or something and then…"

"And then what, Harry," Hermione encouraged.

"She spoke to me and disappeared."

"What did she say to you?"

"I… I don't really remember actually. Probably nothing important," Harry lied. He didn't know why he didn't want to tell them. He just had a feeling that if he did they may overreact. Yes, it would be better if they didn't know. They didn't quite look convinced but they didn't say anything, respecting their friends' privacy. Instead, Hermione asked another question.

"Do you suppose she was a patronus herself? I've never heard of human forms for patronus's though. It may be possible." Harry shrugged.

"There isn't much we'll learn from just one dream. It was probably a one time thing anyways." Harry absent-mindedly shifted the scrambled eggs on his plate around, glancing up at the enchanted ceiling. It was a crisp, autumn morning with barely any clouds in the sky. This didn't do anything to brighten his mood however.

"So, was she good looking?"

"Ron!" Hermione glared at Ron and he held his hands up in defense.

"Hey, I want to know. So, was she?"

"Like a Veela," Harry said without looking up from his plate. He didn't notice the worried looks that his two friends exchanged.

"Are you all right, Harry?" Harry nodded, still not looking up. He quickly finished off his bacon and then stood up.

"I forgot one of my books. I'll see you guys in Herbology." He swiftly left the room, without looking back at his friends.

"Well, what was that about?" Ron shrugged.

"I bet he just fancies the girl." This earned him a slap on the arm, "What?!"

"Is everything you think about have to do with girls?" Ron just rolled his eyes and ignored Hermione as he continued to eat.

~*~

Harry slowly walked through the halls, thinking of his dream. It was bothering him that he didn't know what the girl meant. What would she help him unleash? He thought of the powers that he may still hold that had been given to him when Voldemort first tried to kill him. He hoped that wasn't it. Anything else that Voldemort had, Harry didn't want. Perhaps it was what Dumbledore had spoken to him about last year though. The thought that maybe he should talk to Dumbledore crossed his mind and he found himself turning down a hall that would take him to Dumbledore's office. Harry had noticed that he wasn't in his usual spot at the staff table. He wanted to ask him about what had been the problem last night anyways and he was close to his office.

He was passing by the stairs where he had once been stuck in one of the steps and he heard someone let out a yelp.

"Crud! I just had to forget about the stupid step!" Apparently someone had forgotten about the step and was now in a similar situation as Harry once was. By the sound of the voice it was a young woman and an American too. He didn't remember any American students here at Hogwarts though. Deciding he could go see Dumbledore later, he turned up the stairs to see if he could help. He was surprised to find a beautiful girl wearing muggle clothing to be the girl in trouble. He couldn't see her face since she was bent down and pulling at her leg, but from what he could see she was gorgeous. Her wavy chestnut brown hair was long and the denim jacket over a forest green shirt showed off her petite figure. She wore jeans, and one of the pant legs was stuck in the step up to her ankle.

"Need any help?" He began walking up the stairs to the girl as she finally looked up. Her brown eyes were like those of a hawk. Sharp and beautiful, but they looked kind. Her angelic face held a grateful smile as she saw him. 

"Thank you, yes I need some help. Apparently I have short-term memory and forgot about this step." Her voice suddenly struck a familiarity in Harry but he couldn't quite place from where. It sounded beautiful though. She then crinkled her brow as she looked at him, "Do I know you? I'm sorry but I'm having a strange feeling of Dejavu (sp?)."

"I don't think so. I've never met an American before. Strangely enough though, I'm feeling as if I've met you too." Harry was now on the step right below her, his head nearly level with hers only a couple inches lower, "I'm Harry Potter by the way."

She shook his hand, not showing any sign that she knew about his fame from his name. He felt an unusual tingle in his hand that shot up his arm and noticed that she looked surprised for a moment but her face then cleared.

" Pleased to meet you. I'm Leona Watson. So, you're a student here?"

"Yes, aren't you?" Harry looked at her muggle clothing again, perhaps she was new.

"Oh me? No, I just got here yesterday."

"So, you're going to be one here? Are you an exchange student?" Leona shook her head, looking nervous.

"No. I'm a…" She paused.

"You're what?"

"I'm sort of what you call a muggle." Harry looked at her in surprise.

"A muggle? How'd you get here though?"

"It's kind of a long story," She quickly changed the subject, "How do I get my leg out of this step, Harry?" Harry blinked.

"Step? Oh, yeah the step. I'm afraid no one knows how to get out of it except to wait." 'Smooth move, Potter,' he thought irritated to himself finding the voice to suspiciously sound like Malfoy's, 'why did you bother coming up here if you couldn't help?'

'Because he's a decent person,' answered another voice, this time sounding much like Ron, 'Plus the girl's hot, bugger off.' Yes, definitely Ron's voice. Harry inwardly smiled, trying to hold back a laugh. He forced himself back to the present though and realized he still hadn't gotten an answer to what Leona, a muggle, was doing in a wizarding school.

"Um, Leona. How is it possible that you got past all the wards? Did a wizard bring you here?" Leona shook her head.

"I was on my way to talk to your headmaster about that myself, but I got sort of stuck if you know what I mean," Harry nodded sympathetically, "Now, there must be a catch or something." She bent down again and began to probe the stone step with her delicate hands.

"I don't think that'll work. I've been stuck myself in that step," Harry tried to explain to Leona. She still continued to search though, slightly tugging her leg as she searched.

"There's got to be a way to get this thing to work though… Dang it let me go you stupid step!" Harry moved back a few steps in surprise as he saw her hands glow silver for a moment. Leona let out a yelp as she started to fall, her leg finally released from the step. With seeker reflexes, Harry moved slightly forward and caught her before she could fall on the hard, stone stairs. He felt that unusual tingle again, this time spreading across his entire body.

"Are you sure you're just a muggle?" He asked, his eyes searching hers which were now mere inches away. She looked surprised and her brow crinkled in confusion.

"You feel that too…the tingle?" Harry slowly nodded, looking at her intently. Her chocolate brown eyes then widened as if she realized something, "You have it too." This was a mere whisper that Harry, though very close to her, could barely hear.

"What do I have?"

"I don't know, but it's strong in you… It's in this castle as well. It seems… familiar for some reason." Harry was about to ask her what she was talking about when someone cleared their throat loudly behind them. Both heads turned to see Professor Dumbledore standing there.

"Professor!"

"Harry," he nodded, "I see you've met our visitor." Harry looked back at Leona and they both blushed as they realized their position. Sheepishly, Harry removed his arms from around her waist and Leona loosened her hold around his neck. The tingling disappeared as all body contact was gone. Looking closely though, Harry could still feel a light pulsing inside of him, separate from his heart beat. He saw out of the corner of his eye that Leona's ivory face was still tinged with a blush, making her look even more beautiful than before if this was possible. Harry blushed again as he found his thoughts dwelling on this and forced himself to only look at Dumbledore though he could still feel her presence beside him. 

"She was stuck in the stairs, Professor. She fell and… and I caught her. Really, it wasn't what it looked like." Harry felt himself blush for the third time as he stumbled over his own words. Dumbledore merely nodded and smiled at them.

"I see," He turned his gaze fully to Leona then, "Miss Watson, I was just coming to speak to you, about a… proposition." Leona smiled and nodded.

"What a surprise, so was I." She then moved down towards the base of the stairs where Dumbledore was, Harry not too far behind looking more confused than he had ever before. Proposition? What were those two talking about?

"Really? Well then, I have a feeling that we both have similar intentions then?" Leona nodded and this was when Harry finally remembered why he was down this hall in the first place.

"Professor, I'd like to speak to you too. It may be important." Dumbledore's brow creased with worry.

"Another dream, Harry?" Harry nodded.

"Not the usual though. Also, I'd like to ask about last night." 

"Not the usual you say? Well then we must talk then. About last night though, I can answer that right now. We had an unexpected visitor, which you seem to have already saved from a disappearing step." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled humorously as realization shown in Harry's eyes and he looked at Leona in surprise.

"She was the reason?" Dumbledore nodded, "Oh… Professor, I don't know about that saving thing though. I had no part in getting her out, just catching her."

"Well, then perhaps saving her from a terrible fall." Harry nodded, smiling a little.

"Yes, I guess so. But about that glowing…" 

"Glowing?" Dumbledore looked at Leona and she nodded. "I see. Another part of why I'm making my proposition then. Come, we don't have much time before your first class Harry and Professor Sprout doesn't like tardiness under any circumstance." Both sixteen year olds nodded and followed Dumbledore to his office.

A/N: Stopping there for now. Hope you like it. I'd say thank you to everyone that has reviewed me but Fanfic is screwed up right now and the only person I know of that reviewed me is Nocturnal. So, just thank you in general to everyone that has read my story and/or reviewed. I'd love you even more though if you reviewed. So, **Review Please!!!!**

I didn't realize as I first began this story that it would start to evolve into a romance so I'm adding that to the genre. The story popped into my head as just a muggle girl finding her way to Hogwarts and finding to her surprise and to everyone else around her that she wasn't much like other muggles. Then as I went along, like I usually do, I added to the plot. Hope you don't mind! 


	4. Chapter 4

Magic's Essence

Chapter 4: Decisions and Shopping

 She couldn't believe she had forgotten about something like disappearing stairs and had managed to get stuck in them. To her delight though, and surprise, a handsome raven-haired young man with a lightning scar on his forehead happened to show up right then. She wondered at the time what could have caused such an unusual scar, but thoughts of it were chased away by how dashing his smile was (typical teenage girl). He was now walking beside her as they made their way to the headmaster's office.

A trickle of delight went down her spine every time she caught his deep emerald eyes glancing her way and she felt near to giddiness again, just like when she was in his arms. That had caused embarrassment for her though since Dumbledore had found them in that position. Also that strange tingling she felt, separate from the giddiness, that she sensed from the school was strong in Harry. This scared Leona a little because she didn't really know what it was. She assumed it was magic, some ancient one too but she couldn't see how Harry could be the only one she felt so far with it. She could still feel the power in him pulsating, sending out waves and she felt something inside of her pulse with familiarity.

They finally reached the office, after climbing stairs that had appeared behind a statue that quickly hopped out of the way. Leona waited outside of the office door while Harry went in first, since he wouldn't take too long and he needed to get to classes. Not too long after they had entered, Harry then exited.

"You can go in now. Good luck with your proposition, Leona. It was nice meeting you." Harry held his hand out and Leona took it, feeling the tingling once again.

"I'm sure we'll meet again, Harry. If what Dumbledore has to discuss with me is even remotely similar to what I have to say myself." Harry looked confused for a moment and she asked him if something was wrong. He shook his head.

"It's just what you said… oh, never mind. I'm probably just paranoid. I'll hopefully see you later then?" Leona nodded and watched him disappear down the stairs before entering the room. Dumbledore gestured for her to take a seat in a plush, scarlet armchair in front of his desk and she did. He gazed at her through his half-moon glasses for a moment before speaking.

"So, I suppose we both have the same thing to discuss?" Leona nodded, "Then if this is true, you came to ask if you could stay longer?"

"Yes, if you don't mind of course. I'm a little confused at the moment, mostly about myself."

"As you should be with what happened last night."

"It's just that, Professor Snape said that I shouldn't have been able to do what I did and then the stairs…" Dumbledore nodded.

"Yes, I see. What happened on those stairs, might I ask? Besides what I saw?" Leona felt her face grow hot but answered his question.

"I got stuck in that disappearing one as you know, and then after Harry came I tried to get out of it and it sort of… obeyed me."

"You told it to let you go and it listened?"

"I know it sounds crazy but it's true." He just sat there for a moment and Leona was scared that he was going to change his mind, thinking he just had a lunatic on his hands.

"I believe this stair incident may add more questions onto my list. You may be here longer than I thought."

"How long would it be?"

"Well, our school has just started a new year… I suppose for us to completely understand what's going on you'll have to stay, say nearly the entire year?"

"The whole year?! I-I have school in two weeks though! What would my parents say to this… or Scott?  I can't exactly tell them, can I?" She did want to know more about what was going on with her but she _did_ have school.

"Calm down, Ms. Watson. I'm afraid that if we are to know why you are able to do things you do we will need that time. It may be best if you enroll here in fact." Leona paused from her panicking.

"Enroll in a magic school? But I don't know magic."

"Apparently you do in some form. How do you explain the stairs?" Leona couldn't believe what he was saying. Her, a witch of some kind? The opportunity of a life time was being offered to her right now. How could she possibly turn it down? So, slowly she nodded.

"Alright, I'll need to explain things to my family though." Dumbledore nodded.

"That will be fine but I'm afraid your friend Scott won't be able to know and any younger siblings."

"What? Why not?"

"Because I'm afraid they must not know for their own safety. Siblings can get jealous or accidentally tell someone at a young age. The wizarding world must be kept unknown to the non-magic world. You do understand?" Leona nodded.

"What do I tell them though?"

"The truth in a way, I suppose. Tell them that you are going to a boarding school… Leona, there's one more thing I need to discuss with you." His expression grew serious, "Some may not accept you here."

"Like Professor Snape?"

"He'll be fine. When he sees you he's reminded of certain things he wishes not to remember that's all. There are certain wizards and witches that don't like muggles or fellow witches and wizards that have muggle parents. These are dark times for the wizarding world, and muggles and muggle born are in danger."

"Why is that, Professor?" Dumbledore sighed, looking a bit older than ever before.

"Because of a man who calls himself Lord Voldemort. He wishes to destroy all muggles and muggle born. He believes there should only be purebloods. I thought I might warn you before you make any final decisions about this school. I don't want you to be enrolling without the full knowledge that you could be in danger."

"A stand with my decision still, Professor Dumbledore. I'm not going to let someone one like this Voldemort keep me from understanding what I am."

"If you think that is best… Hogwarts will keep you safe then. We'll send your parents a letter and also another one to your friend. I'll have one of our teachers' take you shopping once everything is in order."

"Shopping?"

"You'll need school robes of course, other school materials, and a wand."

"How am I going to pay for this though? I only have enough with me for the week I was going to be here."

"We'll provide things for you until your parents can send you the money. Now, you're sixteen, seventeen?"

"Sixteen."

"Ah, yes that's Harry's year. Perhaps I should send him and his friends also…" Dumbledore seemed to go on about things that needed to be done and Leona just sat there, understanding about half of what he was saying.

Harry looked at the plant he was repotting in disgust as its pus filled sacs oozed onto his gloves. He quickly dropped it into another pot and threw some soil into it.

"This stuff smells worse than the dungeons." Harry held his gloved hands at a distance so the stench wouldn't be as bad.

"I'd have to agree with you, Harry. This has to be by far the worst stench I've encountered," Hermione commented, wrinkling her nose and patting down the soil around her plant.

"Yes, but their magical properties are great don't you think? The pus is used in strong healing potions, and the roots in strong sleeping draughts."

"Oh that's very good Mr. Longbottom. Five points to Gryffindor." Harry thought Neville's odd fascination with these plants was quite disgusting, but when it came to his knowledge of them getting their house some points it was the greatest thing. Harry's plant seemed to make some burping noise then and pus splattered. Fortunately, he was able to move so it only got on the hem of his robes. He now reeked of the stuff though. Some of the other students snickered at his misfortune while others looked at him sympathetically, having had it happen to them too. This burping was usually the sign his plant was on its final stage and so he would finally be done with it. He'd just have to put up with the stench until he had time to change robes.

Just then a Ravenclaw student came into the greenhouse and gave Professor Sprout a sealed parchment. She tapped it with her wand to unseal it and then read it quickly. She reread it, looking confused but then looked up. Her eyes swept across the room until they landed Harry, Hermione, and Ron.

"Mr. Potter, Weasley, Ms. Granger. You are to report to the headmaster's office after class." The three friends looked at each other in confusion. What did they do? Harry shrugged.

"He probably has information on my dream. I talked to him this morning about it." It was soon time to go and everyone exited the greenhouse.

"I hope you're right," Ron said, "Don't you want to go change before we head up there though, Harry?"

"Oh, yeah that's a good idea." Harry looked down at the part of his robe that was covered in the smelly pus. It was starting to dry, which didn't seem to diminish the smell. They quickly went to the common room and then headed towards Dumbledore's office. The gargoyle statue jumped out of the way as they approached and they ascended the stairs. When they got into the office Harry was glad he'd changed his robes.

"Leona, what are you doing here?" Harry felt a tug on his robe and turned to Ron.

"Uh Harry, care to introduce us?"

"Oh, yes. Ron, Hermione this is Leona Watson. I met her this morning. Leona, these are my two best friends Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger." Harry gestured to them each and they nodded in greeting.

"Nice to meet you. Hi again Harry. I told you we'd probably meet again." Harry smiled.

"I guess you were right." He then noticed that throbbing feeling again. Harry looked at her to see if she felt it and she nodded her head as their eyes met. Professor Dumbledore then entered the room, Hagrid right behind him. Leona's eyes widened at the sight of Hagrid and she backed up a little. Harry moved up beside her, feeling the tingle return as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"It's ok, he's a friend." She relaxed once she heard this and smiled gratefully at Harry.

" Hello 'Arry, Herm'one, Ron, how are ya?"

"Hey Hagrid, this is Leona Watson." Leona nodded in greeting and smiled.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry 'bout last night, Miss. Didn't mean ta scare ya like tha'."

"That's alright. I was a bit panicked last night and I'm usually not like that."

"Good, good. Well, it seems I'll be one of yer guides today."

"Guides?" Harry looked towards Dumbledore who smiled.

"Yes, Leona here needs to get some things from Diagon alley. She will be enrolling in our school." Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Enrolling in Hogwarts? I thought she was a muggle though, Professor."

"Yes and no. Actually we're not quite sure, which is why she is staying. I thought it would be best if she enrolled since it may take the entire school year."

"What will take the entire school year?"

"You remember the incident on the stairs, Harry?" Harry nodded, then blushed slightly remembering what happened after, "What we're trying to find out is why she can do this among other startling things that have already occurred."

"So, she might have magic?"

"I'm certain that she has magic but it doesn't seem like any I've encountered before." Harry looked over at Leona with a sense of awe. She was a mystery, that's for sure, and a gorgeous one too.

They used a portkey to get to Diagon alley and first headed to get robes. Once this was done they went to get books, a cauldron, and everything Leona would need. While they were in Flourish and Blotts Ron pulled Harry behind a large stack of books.

"Why didn't you tell me you met that girl this morning?"

"Er…"

"And what did Dumbledore mean when he spoke about an incident on the stairs?" A mischievous look crossed Ron's face then and Harry knew where this was going.

"It's not what it sounds like, Ron. She got stuck in the disappearing step. Dumbledore was speaking of how she got out of the step."

"What happened?" Harry retold the events to Ron and his eyes widened as he got to the glowing part.

"Her hands glowed?"

"Yeah."

"And the steps actually let her go?" Harry nodded.

"Blimey, we've got some powerful Veela on our hands then." Harry nodded. He'd have to agree on both. She did seem to have some great power and he had to admit she was as beautiful as a Veela. He just hoped she didn't look like one when it was mad. He shuddered at that thought and completely abandoned it. Ron smiled then.

"So, you caught her and that's how Dumbledore found you? Sounds suspicious to me." Harry rolled his eyes. Ron seemed unusually mischievous lately. Probably had too many of his brother's experimental candies.

"Come on, we need to stay with the others." They then moved away from the books and joined the others, who were now purchasing items. After they had gotten everything they needed, they headed towards Ollivanders. Leona seemed to hesitate outside the door.

"What if none of them work for me? You heard Dumbledore, I'm different."

"Don't worry I'm sure everything will be fine," Harry reassured her and lightly led her into the shop by the hand. She followed without anymore hesitation and they all waited in the front of the shop for Mr. Ollivander. He soon came to the front.

"Stick out your wand hand please." Leona slowly held out her right hand, wondering what this was about. A measuring tape then began taking measurements on its own, much to Leona's surprise, and Mr. Ollivander turned to one of the many shelves. He picked a long, thin box and brought it over. He took out the wand that was inside and handed it to Leona.

"Try this. Mahogony, Unicorn hair, 12 ½ inches. Go on, give it a wave." A strange feeling seemed to come from the wand once Leona touched it, but it didn't seem quite what she felt the wand should feel like. She waved it and jumped when a vase shattered. Before she could apologize, Mr. Ollivander had another wand in her hand and told her to try it. Again, this one only caused chaos. They went through this to the point that even Ollivander was getting frustrated. Each one she tried seemed to cause something much bigger than before, as if the capacity of the spell or whatever disaster it was had grown each time Leona held another wand.

"There must be one that will work for you. I'll check my inventory for something better." He disappeared in the back of the shop and Leona turned with a worried look to everyone else.

"I don't think this was a very good idea. Nothing's working for me except to make problems."

"They say it's the wand that chooses the person," Hermione said, "Perhaps you haven't come across the one that has the qualities that fit you." Ollivander then came up to the front muttering to himself and carrying a dusty looking box.

"This one may work, yes. Here you go, Ms. Watson. A very ancient wand; been here for ages, Oak 11 ½ inches, but let's see if this will work." As soon as she touched it she felt that familiar tingle. This just had to work. She gave it a swish and silver sparks flew from it. She smiled as Ollivander wrapped it up for her again.

"What's in this wand, sir? You didn't say before." He shook his head.

"I'm afraid my grandfather made this wand. He never told anyone what he put into it except that it was very old, not many can wield it these days. That wand has been sitting on a shelf in the back longer than I can remember." Leona stared at the box now in her hand with awe. What was in the core of this wand that she could use while surely hundreds had passed up for a different wand? Now all she had was more questions about herself.

They paid for the wand and then went to get the basics she would need for potions. Some of the items Leona saw labeled in the store she hadn't even known existed. There were strange things in jars that she hoped she'd never have to touch and ones she expected to be in a potion, such as beetle eyes and eye of newt. Soon they were done in that store and they all stopped for something to eat.

"Do I have everything on the list?" Leona scanned the paper she had with her. Dumbledore had placed her in the basic classes that she'd need and open spots in what she assumed were like electives at this school. They were care of magical creatures, which Harry said they would all be in together, and Divination. Harry had given her a sympathetic look when he'd seen this, warning that the teacher could be over dramatic sometimes. He said he had her until after O.W.L.'s, which he explained to her briefly, and had dropped her class as soon as he was allowed to. The way he made it sound made Leona want to drop it too. In place of more electives, Leona had been given special classes to catch up and time for Dumbledore to research her abilities.

Harry was looking over her list at the moment and after awhile a grin spread on his face and he quickly excused himself. Leona had a feeling something was up but didn't ask. She turned to Hermione instead, having found that they had at least one interest in common… books. She had been as happy looking at all the books in the stores as Leona was and she found that rather refreshing considering all her friends back home avoided the library like the plague. In fact, Hermione had been the most help picking out books besides the required that would help her catch up.

Ron had disappeared some time after Harry, saying that he wanted to say a quick hello to two of his brothers who ran a joke shop and was still gone when Harry returned with something large hidden behind him.

"What 'cha got there, 'arry," Hagrid asked, looking up from a book on dangerous creatures he'd bought that day. Harry brought a covered cage from behind him and handed it to Leona. She stared at it wide-eyed and slowly lifted the cloth. Inside was a medium sized owl with jet black feathers and white speckles across its chest. An exclamation of surprise escaped Leona's lips as she looked up at Harry.

"Harry, you really didn't have to do this for me." He shrugged as a light blush spread across his face.

"I thought you'd need him to keep in touch with friends and family. Think of it as a welcoming gift." Leona smiled and stood up to give him a hug.

"Thank you. He's beautiful."    

Once Ron was back, a replenished supply of pranks from his brothers in his possession, they were on there way back to Hogwarts, using another portkey. Leona didn't like the sensation it gave her, much like someone yanking her around her middle. Also, the tingle was always there, different than the one she felt from Harry and the school in a way but still there. She guessed she'd get used to these feelings eventually, but she still felt a bit unnerved that she could sense them in the first place.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione had to go to the rest of their classes as soon as they got back so they didn't stay too long. Each said a quick farewell and that they hoped she'd get into Gryffindor. Leona then went back to her guest room, where Dumbledore said he would have someone get her for her sorting in the evening.


End file.
